The Sunset
by BlAcK pApEr MoOn 56
Summary: A cat named Red faces a destiny like no other cat before her. Red has a prophecy to save clans and tribes from disaster...it all starts with her mother and littermates passing away in a blizzard
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind blew, rough and hard. The kits struggled on their paws.

"Mum, can we go home?" One asked in a plea. There was a long silence.

"Mum!" There was no answer. The kits' mother was dead. The kit that called for her mum made her way through thick lush snow to her littermates.

"Gust, Wild, Mum's dead!" There was no answer either. Their bodies were stiff and cold, and they stared distantly into the beyond.

"No! You can't be dead either! This can't be true!" The remaining kit howled rushes of grief and anger surging through her like a lion. A mystical figure appeared in front of her, the cat had blank eyes and a starry pelt.

"They're dead. But they're with us." The starry cat told the kit.

"How can they be?" The kit asked.

"They're with us, StarClan. Gust, Wild, and Snowflake, your mum, is with us." The cat replied. The kit widened her eyes.

"You know them?" She was overwhelmed with confusion now.

"Yes, Red. I know their names. We've been watching over you." Red was even more confused.

"How?" She asked and the starry cat chuckled at her confusion.

"We live up in the clouds and heavens. The ancestors of the tribes and clans." Red sighed.

"If only that were true, now I have to move on in life! I'm going to freeze to death if I don't make it to the tunnels.." she paused and wept silently for her dead family members. Suddenly the cat disappeared and was replaced by three cats. One slim and delicate, the other two were small and playful.

"Mum! Gust! Wild!" She smiled but it soon disappeared when she saw her family's faces were stern.

"Go on, sweetheart. You'll make it under our watch!" Her mum said wistfully.

"We wish we could stay, but we can't. We're with The Tribe of Fallen. That's the place where dead cats go that belong to the three tribes." Red was shocked her mother didn't tell her this before.

"What three tribes? Why can't you stay? Please stay Mum!" She begged but her Mum was gone. Red ducked her head down in grief. Then there was a whisper in her ear.

"Go to the tunnels, take the first turn and head forward till you see the light, and head straight towards it." Red knew it was her Mum. She couldn't see her, but she could hear her. And that was good enough. _How can I thank you Mum? _Red then raced toward a wide hole in the ground. _Take the first turn and head forward till you see the light, and head straight towards it... _Her Mum's words echoed in her head. She did exactly what her mother told her. Red raced through tunnels of darkness and coldness. It was a long trip, and she had to take a break in the middle of it.

"I hope you're right Mum..." She whispered to herself. When she was nearly was out of it, she saw a light. Red knew this was her chance to get to her final destination. She raced toward the light and there was the entrance to a new place, a new world, a new life...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Red looked up at the daylight. She moved on out, feeling the need for space. Red looked around, not sure where to go. There was another whisper in her ear:

_Patience...my sweetheart. Wait for a cat to come and find you. You are on the border of the Tribe of Mid-day. _Red nodded silently to the voice. She tried to remember how old she was. _5..no 6? Yes it's definitely 6._ Red debated her age in her mind. Then a patrol of 5 came strutting forward. The looked at the cat.

"Welcome! This is the Tribe of Mid-day!" Red was surprised that they were that welcome.

"Who are you?" They asked cheerfully.

"R-red." She stuttered hoping they'd be welcome enough to let her stay the night. There expressions changed to surprise, anger, hatred, confusion, and petrified looks of fear.

"May I s-s-stay the night?" Red asked meekly, trying to sound humble.

"But for what could it be..." one whispered and trailed off and another caught up his sentence.

"The Red Sunset..." Red was confused.

"What's g-going on? Is something w-w-wrong? I'll he-" she was cut off by a growl.

"Get away from us! Stay away! You're not welcome here.." That was enough a warning for Red. She dashed away, panting and sweating with fear. Her Mum's voice re-entered her head.

_You'll soon be entering the Tribe of Midnight...I suggest you don't hang around and chat. They're quite hostile to strangers. _Red gave a small nod and let her paws carry her away. Red had ran for quite awhile before her Mum told her to stop.

_That's enough running for now. You just passed the Tribe of Dawn, now you're in the Tribe of Sunset, They'll most likely let you in if they see you...you look exactly like your father! _Red panted heavier and heavier. _Who is my father? Did he live here? _she thought.

"I can't...go...any...further...must...rest!" She panted and fell onto her back, and pitch blackness overwhelmed her.

Red opened her eyes to a sunny landscape, much different than where she fell asleep._ Did they find me on the border? Or is this just a dream? _She padded around, staring in awe at the beauty. Flowers patches were everywhere, the blue sky looked glossy, it couldn't be prettier. Then dark streaks of light came from the sky, and the scene changed. Corpses were sprawled upon the ground everywhere.

"Help!" Red wailed. A dark streak rushed at her and she yelped as it went straight through her. She was knocked off her paws.

"Mum! Somebody help!" Red screeched, but no one heard her.

"_Kill...kill...kill..." _The dark streaks chorused together. One by one they plunged on Red. She winced in pain and cried out. She was the age of a apprentice, but she was still young, no changing that. She didn't know any battle moves! Then she thought of something. _This isn't real! _Red sat there letting the dark streaks have no effect on her.

Red blinked open her eyes and yawned. She was in a comfortable nest, lined perfectly with bracken. A cat came in to check on her.

"You're finally awake! It's been 2 days!" The cat exclaimed pushing a mouse toward Red generously.

"Eat. You'll feel better." The cat spoke then rushed out of the den and came back with another cat.

"Wha-?" Red mumbled, confused.

"Where am I?" she continued.

"First, introductions." said the cat that had given her the mouse.

"I am Sparrow that soars in the night sky. Though call me Sparrow. I'm also a healer, I heal cats." Red nodded eagerly.

"And I," The other cat stepped forward. "I am the Stone Teller of this tribe. The Tribe of Sunset to be exact. My name is Dust that races with the wind. So just call me Dust, but it'd be respectful if you said my whole name." Red sighed.

"I'm Red. Just Red." The Stone Teller nodded in deep concern then murmured to Sparrow.

"What?" Red asked. Dust turned to her.

"Nothing. But your new name shall be decided very soon. You'll still be Red, but you need a proper name if you want to live with us." Red was shocked.

"I can live with you?" Dust nodded.

"Why not? You are spe-" Sparrow gave him a small bumped and he coughed and restarted.

"You are a normal cat that deserves to live with us." Red had noticed the bump Sparrow gave him, and she knew that he was about to say special. _How can I be special? Maybe he's got the wrong cat...I'm not special. I'm just Red. _Red thought and then ate her mouse, and then fell into a deep sleep. _I never want to wake up..._ That was her last thought before she was out of it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I've entered this in a Writing contest!**

* * *

Red groaned. All the toms were crowded around here, and it was annoying. _Who cares if I'm pretty? _She thought. Red had been made a two-bee just a day ago. Her mentor was Briar that prickles enemies.

"Red! Battle training!" Her mentor called.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Red called back then trotted toward Briar.

"We're practising confusing the enemy. You'll be doing it with Opal." Briar swished her tail to the _other _pretty she-cat. Red loathed the cat. Opal hated her just because she drew the tom's attention with _her _prettiness! Opal pranced forward.

"I bet you lose." She whispered. Red smirked.

"I bet you lose, you're such a pansy!" Opal frowned and strutted off to the training arena. It had a bit of loose sand here and there, but other than that it was firm ground. Red loved it. There was a tree in the center of it all, and they called it Power Oak. The elders said that mother nature worked with StarClan, or Tribe of Fallen Spirits as all the tribes called it, to build it. It held powers, the power to kill and revive the fallen. Red would get scared of it though...just in case it didn't see her trustworthy of living! The elders also said that the two-bees trained there, so the tree could help them. Red didn't see how it would help them...

"Okay, I want you two to lunge at each other and see what you can do to confuse each other." Briar nodded towards the she-cats, bristling at each other. Red nodded then shot under Opal. She yelped and fell backwards with a thump. Red leaped on her, but Opal flung her off, since she had more muscle than Red. Red landed right beside the tree. The toss had been so hard, Red was nearly out of it. Suddenly, she saw streaks of light heading for her body. Every time one hit her, there was a new rush of strength and energy inside her. Red stood up, and the lights quit.

"Thank you Power Oak." she whispered to the tree. Okay, maybe now Red believed the tree could do some sorts of magic. She lunged at Opal, and Opal stepped to the side just in time. But Red wasn't done with her. Opal tried to go for Red's throat, but Red dashed under her and clawed Opal's belly with sheathed claws(no matter how much she wanted them unsheathed). Opal scattered off, balance lost. She then fell onto the ground and Red took the chance. Her jaws enclosed around Opal's neck triumphantly. Briar padded forth.

"The tree must have given you energy, Red. You were sure to be out of it in seconds without Power Oak. But, good job Opal too." Opal sneered and shoved Red off.

"Pansy." Red whispered lightly then padded off with Briar. Opal was incredibly angry. Since Red didn't have but a few followers, everybody was giving her mean glares and snarls. Red tried ignoring them, but it was hard. _Don't let them get to you! _She recognized the voice. Mum! _But they are.. _Red replied. Her Mum didn't answer. She sighed and padded off.

"Hey. Sorry you're being bullied. I'm Honey that nurtures the weak!" A voice came. Red turned around. There was a lean she-cat with golden fur and yellow eyes.

"Who are you? Aren't you the kit that was found at the border? I was on a patrol when the Stone Teller did your naming ceremony and no one told me." The golden furred she-cat asked.

"Red Sunset that never fades.." Red replied to her.

"Interesting that you care to notice me." She continued. Honey frowned.

"Hey, I don't like Opal either. Me and Jade hate her! Jade that is tossed in river is her full name." Red nodded at the information.

"Nice to meet you Honey that nurtures the weak." I said in farewell.

"Nice to meet you Red Sunset that never fades!" Honey said much more cheerfully than Red.

_Will I fade?_


End file.
